


Caught Lightning [podfic]

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Angst, April Showers Challenge, Audio Format: MP3, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Post-Series, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 14:20:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This one's for CC, who asked a damned good question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught Lightning [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Caught Lightning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/176233) by [molo (esteefee)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/pseuds/molo). 



MP3 | 33.3 MB | 37:20

Download at: [**MediaFire**](http://www.mediafire.com/?9nza8i37z8833) | [**Tindeck**](http://tindeck.com/listen/ghjy) | [**Audiofic Archive**](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/caught-lightning)


End file.
